Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a node (e.g., a transmission station such as an eNodeB) and a wireless device (e.g., a mobile device). Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink (DL) transmission and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink (UL) transmission. Standards and protocols that use orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) for signal transmission include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi. In 3GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the node can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs), which communicates with the wireless device, known as a user equipment (UE). The downlink (DL) transmission can be a communication from the node to the wireless device (e.g., UE), and the uplink (UL) transmission can be a communication from the wireless device to the node.
Reducing data transmission latency, reducing HARQ-ACK transmission latency, and reducing downlink (DL) and/or Uplink (UL) traffic adaptation is a major challenge in current systems. For example, longer Hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) acknowledgement (HARQ-ACK) transmission latency is expected for certain downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) configurations due to the fact that the DL or UL subframe may not be available at the time for HARQ-ACK transmission.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the technology is thereby intended.